Prototype covers
Here are several prototype covers, most of which didn't make it into the final prints of various VeggieTales videos, albums and others. Videos WGWIS 1stEDITION VHS 1.png|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? was the only episode whose prototype cover had made it into the final print of an episode (this, perhaps). This is the original 1993 VHS cover from the first 500-copies print run. Ep02.jpg|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1999 Reprint) AreYouMyNeighborPrototypeVHSCover.png|Are You My Neighbor? was the first episode to start the trend of cancelling out its prototype cover before its release. Found on the original 1995 VeggieTunes CD. Ep04.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny (1998 Reprint) RackPrototype.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny (2015 reprint) Ep05.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (1998 Reprint) DavePrototype.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (2009 reprint) VerySillySongPrototypeCover.jpg|Very Silly Songs! (2007 DVD release) Ep08.jpg|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1999 Reprint) JoshandtheBigWall Prototype Box Cover.jpg|Josh and the Big Wall! Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book. Ep09.jpg|Josh and the Big Wall! (1999 Reprint) JoshPrototpyeCover.jpg|Josh and the Big Wall! (2009 reprint) MadameBlueberry Prototype Box Cover.jpg|Madame Blueberry was originally going to have a similar cover design to the previous nine episodes, but scrapped due to a change to the logo and theme song taking place around 1998. Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book. MadameBlueberry 2nd Prototype Box Cover.jpg|2nd prototype cover for Madame Blueberry. Found in Joe Sapulich's concept art portfolio book. url-30.jpg|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen 51P7Z20B3ML.jpg|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2003 Reprint) 516X8WQ41KL.jpg|Lyle the Kindly Viking USSC Packaging ConceptArt.jpg|The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (originally titled "The Ultimate Silly Song Collection") AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover1.png|LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover2.png|More prototype covers for LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover3.png|Even more prototype covers for LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover4.png|Yep, there's more prototype covers for LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows JonahSingAlongPrototypeCover.jpg|Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! JonahSingAlongPrototypeCover2.png|2nd prototype cover for Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! StarOfChristmasPrototypeCover.jpg|The Star of Christmas Christian-movies-321-penguins-the-doom-funnell-rescue-dvd_grande.jpg|The Doom Funnel Rescue! 51W6X7N8HBL. SY445 .jpg|Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! TheBalladofLittleJoePrototypeCover.png|The Ballad of Little Joe LittleJoePrototype1.jpg|The Ballad of Little Joe (prototype cover 1) LittleJoePrototype2.jpg|The Ballad of Little Joe (prototype cover 2) LittleJoePrototype3.jpg|The Ballad of Little Joe (prototype cover 3) LittleJoePrototype4.jpg|The Ballad of Little Joe (prototype cover 4) LittleJoePrototype5.jpg|The Ballad of Little Joe (prototype cover 5) An Easter Carol alternate cover.png|An Easter Carol EasterPrototype.jpg|An Easter Carol (2009 reprint) ASnoodlesTalePrototypeCover.png|A Snoodle's Tale. Found on the trailer for the episode. SumoPrototypeCover.jpg|Sumo of the Opera Holiday Double Feature Alternate Cover.png|Holiday Double Feature DukeandtheGreatPieWarPrototypeCover.png|Duke and the Great Pie War. This was originally going to be called "The Princess and the Pie Wars" and also features an early version of Petunia Rhubarb, who in this case was originally going to be a cucumber. LotBPrototypeHQ.jpg|Lord of the Beans ICanBeYourFriendPrototypeCover.jpg|Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend LoveMyLipsPrototypeCover.jpg|Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips WizardPrototypeCover.jpg|The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's PiratesPrototype.jpg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sock_drawer_prototype_DVD.jpg|Lessons from the Sock Drawer Big River Rescue prototype cover.png|Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue SweetpeaPrototypeCover.jpg|Sweetpea Beauty MacLarryStinkyCheeseBattlePrototypeCover.jpg|MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle MerryLarryPrototypeCover.jpg|Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas CeleryNightFeverPrototypeCover.jpg|Celery Night Fever BeautyAndTheBeetPrototypeCover.jpg|Beauty and the Beet NoahsArkPrototypeCover.jpg|Noah's Ark Posters LarryBoyandtheRumorWeed OriginalPoster.png|Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed JonahAVeggieTalesMovieTeaserPoster.png|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (teaser poster) Collateral-Ad-LordOfTheBeans-Teaser.jpg|Lord of the Beans LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Prototype Cover.png|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnythingTeaserPoster.png|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (teaser poster) Albums BobandLarrysSundayMorningSongsPrototypeCover.png|Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs Junior'sBedtimeSongsPrototypeCover.png|Junior's Bedtime Songs OntheRoadwithBobandLarryAlternativeCover.jpg|On the Road with Bob and Larry BobandLarrysToddlerSongsPrototypeCover.jpg|Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs Video games LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Videogame Prototype Cover.png|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) Books AKnightToRememberPrototypeFrontCover.png|A Knight to Remember VeggieTalesSuperComicsVol1AlternativeCover.png|VeggieTales Super Comics Volume One VeggieTalesSuperComicsVol2AlternativeCover.png|VeggieTales Super Comics Volume Two VeggieTalesSuperComicsVol4AlternativeCover.png|VeggieTales Super Comics Volume Four Category:Research